Noble Maiden
by keznik
Summary: A family lose a precious member and a Father must bring up his small daughter alone. This is no ordinary little girl though, with no ordinary destiny. Sif is a badass, brought up that way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was all she could do to not look in to the blue eyes that looked up at her. Full of wonder and love. A lifetime ahead of her, but for now, this moment, she was her baby.

The blond hair circling her bonny little face, so pale but with the rosiest cheeks and a line of freckles under those big loving eyes. She was her mother's angel, her noble fair maiden, her bonny wee babe.

"Sing mummy, sing" her little voice demanded as she scrambled up her mother's skirts.

"Alright my pet, I can never deny you"

She started to sing a lullaby taught to her by her own mother when she was little, in her own tongue.

Her little girl joined in on the second reprise, singing in a sweet simple harmony. Bliss, is all she could feel, bliss, love and perfect harmony. This was a moment to cherish. The low rumble of the fire burning in the grate, the winter wind rushing past the window.

As the song finished she gathered the little bundle into a cuddle, breathing in the wee ones scent. She'd been playing close to the fire to keep warm and the smell of ash was on her hair and clothes but underneath she could smell the heather that their clothes were stored with. Such sweet smell, another sense to anchor to this memory.

A tear left her eye and dropped onto her baby's shoulder, wetting the thick fabric. How many more nights would she have like this before she was ripped away from her family, her husband, her home and her sweet, sweet, "_naoidhean bhig". _How loathed she was that the next sunrise might be her last.

She had made peace with her God, but it was still unfair that she wouldn't see her fair maiden grow into womanhood. How noble she could be? Hopefully her father wouldn't neglect her studies and take her hunting too much. A noblewoman should act a certain way, like a lady, not a warrior.

So was so weak this winter, every day becoming more tiring. Each evening she spent with her wee bairn, sewing and singing. It would always end up this way though, her little weight in her mother's lap, humming the tune of the lullaby over and over until she drifted to sleep.

Carefully she checked on the breathing of her child, feeling that it had slowed and had become steady. She carefully raised herself, moving the child in her arms to cradle the precious bundle and took her to her cot. Laying her down reverently, she wrapped the embroidered blanket around her small form. Watching her sleep she softly sung the lullaby once more, tears falling down her cheeks as she choked on the last line.

"Goodnight my sweet, May dreams find you."

A wretched cough caught her last word and she quickly ran from the side of the cot, not wanting to disturb her daughter.

As she brought her hand down from her mouth, she could feel her lips coated with the same dark red liquid that pooled in her elegant hand.

"Here, my love". The deep tones of her husband rumbled to the side of her and she turned and took the handkerchief he offered. "Let me take you to our chamber".

He led her along the corridor to their room and sat her in front of their fire, covering her thin frame with a thick blanket. Pulling up beside her he held his face close to hers, hand gently tracing the curve of her jaw.

"Do not worry yourself so husband, although I wish I didn't ruin so many of your hankies"

"I cannot help it my love, I am losing you, little by little, day by day and I my heart is breaking"

"All the time you have her, I will endure. Please do not do wrong by her. Please teach her how to be a Lady."

"She needs to know how to fight too, my love, this is a harsh world and I cannot guarantee a suitable match if she continues to be a strong willed as she is"

"She gets that stubbornness from you, you old oaf!"

"No, my love, she is her mother's daughter, you are much stronger than I"

"Aye, but she has fire in her belly, a bravery that must be directed."

"Then I will teach her how to fight, use that fire, and of course, how to sew. She can be victorious in battle and then embroider it!"

She punched her husband in his broad arm as he grinned at her. She would always love how much they teased each other, how she would miss him.

A harsh cough ripped through her thin body. She couldn't get her breath. Blood speckled her lap where she bent over in agony. She reached for his hands and found them quickly. They gripped hers tightly. The blood was coming heavier and she was choking on it. She coughed and coughed trying to get rid of it all so she could take a good breath.

"My love, my love, try to calm yourself, you must breathe. Just small breaths, like the Healer said. It will pass, it will, it will pass…."

She couldn't get that breath. Lights started to fill her eyes. So many colours, dancing around in front of her.

Blood was filling her up, she could feel it in place of much needed air. Panic. She pulled in a deeper breath and found none. Her vision was deep red.

She was dying.

A white light pierced through and she stared up at it. The pain was gone. She wasn't coughing anymore. She felt…she felt… light. Light and free.

She clutched at her husband's hands realising that she couldn't see him or feel him. He was gone.

No, she was. She was gone.

She turned to face the white light fully. It was streaming down and she could hear the sounds of her lullaby filtering down. Her little angel's voice singing her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Glimpse of the Future

Chapter 2 – A Glimpse of The Future

"No Father, I will not."

"My beloved girl, you must. All little maidens must learn to sew."

"But Father, I would rather go riding with you!"

"I know. I know. No riding until you have finished that cushion!"

"I refuse, sewing is for girls!"

"My sweet, you are a girl. Mother wanted you raised that way"

His voice dropped, the loss of his wife still pained him, especially when Sif desperately needed her. They were so alike in their stubbornness but the little one really needed her mother. He couldn't teach certain…things to his daughter. Fighting, hunting and how to win Tournaments he definitely knew but…not how to be a noblewoman.

He was trying his best he really was, but Sif stood in front of him, defiantly. The top of her head scarcely reached his pelvis. She may be small but she was strong. Her hands on her hips, cushion on the floor.

"Please, Dada…Can't we go riding? We can sew later?"

Her hands pulled up to her chest as she made big eyes and fluttered her eyelashes up at the gentle giant.

"Sif, you are a rotten little silver tongue"

He scooped his little girl up into his bear arms and ran his bushy beard across her face. Giggles and squirming erupted from the 8 year old and she tried to get away.

"Ahhh, no beardies Da. Ehehehhhehhhehh"

He dropped the little eel and patted her soft blond locks, smoothing them back down as best he could.

"Go and drop your cushion back of with Jani and then get your riding gear on."

"Can I put my trousers on Father? It's tricky to ride with my dress"

He didn't have chance to answer as his headstrong daughter had already ran off to her chamber, the cushion still laying on the floor in front of him.

"Sorry my love, I will try to get her to sew" he spoke softly as he picked up the discarded embroidery. Turning towards the kitchens he walked straight into Jani.

"Oh my goodness, my liege, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"How could you not woman, have you seen the size of me!"

Jani stared at her feet as she blushed furiously. She had only been working on the Estate for 3 months. He had decided that Sif needed a female influence and had brought in a teacher for her. The young woman had hair the colour of honey and clear blue eyes that to this day, had not met his.

"Buck up girl, be not so afeared of me. Take Sif's cushion back to her chambers and help her get ready for a quick ride through the woods."

"Of course my liege."

Jani dipped into a quick curtsey and practically ran to Sif's rooms. He watched after her, affording her a genuine smile. She was going to have to learn to be a little less shy in this house if she wanted to fit in.

He pushed his horse to catch up with Sif. She was so tiny on the back of her light grey steed, blond tresses streaking behind. He could hear her urging her horse faster. They rode as one being. He was so proud of her horsemanship. He knew his wife would have been proud as she had been a natural rider too. She could ride as fast as the wind. Her horse trusted her implicitly and they rode all over the glen, through the forests, only stopping when exhausted. She would rub her chestnut down next to the brook, both taking of the waters.

He pulled himself back from the memory, blinking his eyes, ridding himself of the sheen of old tears.

Sif and the grey were gone.

"Sif!" he bellowed and squeezed his thighs, urging his horse faster. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with Sif, his horse was a big beast, as gentle as his master and just as steady.

"I'll bet they have gone to the Glade" he said to Haki. The black horse whinnied in agreement and they changed direction to cut through the forest.

Dodging the worst of the lower limbs the Lord reached the Glade before the sun came overhead, fully expecting to see his daughter and her horse settled and eating their packed food.

He wasn't however, expecting to see the Shield Maiden. She was sitting astride her silver dappled horse, her armour shining in the noon sun. Sword and shield went from resting easily on her lap to aimed directly at his throat as he pulled up as close as he dared. As impressive as she was, his daughter was on the ground looking up at her in awe and his fatherly instincts took over. Drawing himself up in his saddle, confident in his size and stature to protect his progeny. He drew his Claymore, tilting it slightly so the sun would catch it and show off how sharp its edge were.

"What is your business on my land, Shield Maiden?"

His booming gruff tone was not lost on his daughter who backed off from the warrior, looking towards him.

"Sif, come stand by me. Answer Shield Maiden, or you will feel my steel."

The armour clad woman stared at him, sizing him and the situation up, finally sheathing her sword. Smoothly she swung her leg over her horse's neck, landing lightly on the grass. She bent over, hand outstretched upwards in his direction, catching his eye as she drew back upright and holding it.

"My apologies, my Lord. I was merely investigating the sound of another horse being ridden hard nearby. I came across this young maiden in the Glade, alone. I decided to stop and check that she was well. I see now she wasn't to be alone for long."

"Me and Snöig can always outrun Father" Sif boldly spoke towards the strange warrior.

The Shield Maiden smiled at the young girl and dropped to one knee to be on the same level.

"Tell me little one, do you hunt?"

Sif's eyes widened with glee and she walked eagerly towards the maiden.

"Sif! Wait" Gut tightened as his babe took steps towards the kneeling woman.

The excited girl turned towards him and waited for him to dismount.

"We will talk with this Shield Maiden together."

They walked towards the warrior who acknowledged the towering Lord but stayed on her knee, body facing his precious child.

He kept one hand on the hilt of his broadsword as Sif approached her. There was no point stopping her talk to this stranger. As long as he kept in control of the situation, all would be well.

"So do you hunt, Lady Sif?" The warrior's voice was low and calm, her eyes twinkled at the small noblewoman.

"Oh yes, Father takes me often. I enjoy the riding most of all though."

"Your horse is beautiful, and may I say Snöig is very apt name for such a pale horse."

"Thank you, what's yours called?" Sif had moved towards the horse and had started stroking its nose softly. It nickered at her pushing against her palm. Sif grinned up at the warrior who had come to stand with her. The horse's ears splayed out to the sides.

"She's called Silfur, also a very apt name". Sif laughed with the Shield Maiden over their fondness for simple monikers.

"And what might be your name, stranger?" He calmed the gruff tones in his voice, warming to the visitor. The female's interactions were very natural and reminded him of the lack of good female influence in recent years.

"My Lord, I am Tyra Brantdöttir, Shield Maiden of Valkyrja, currently in service to the Allfather."

"My apologies for my curt welcoming. I am unused to strangers, of any status, on my land." He held his arm out towards to the Shield Maiden. "You are not here for me at all are you?" Worry seeped into his normally booming voice. Valkyries usually only came during battle, not during an afternoon riding with his beloved daughter.

"Oh no my Lord, as I said before. I was in the area, scouting, when I heard your daughters horse galloping nearby. I was curious, not on duty."

"How did you become a Shield Maiden Tyra?" Sif's small voice piped up, she had become very good friends with Silfur as the adults had been talking.

"Years of training little one, but all worth it. No man I have ever met can best me in Battle." She raised her sword in mock triumph, shooting a grin sideways at the Lord. "I went to the Valkyrja to seek my training as here in Asgard, women are not allowed in the Einherjar, Odin's personal guards."

"Seems a mislead idea, if he is missing out on a Warrior of your zeal? Maybe Odin will change his mind one day." He looked meaningfully at Sif, a feeling growing in his belly at what her future may hold.

"I have never questioned the Allfather's rules but I have little interest in serving here. I am close to a promotion within my realm and once I return I will take my place among the Generals."

"General Tyra, sounds fantastic. You will beat everyone!"

* * *

><p>I have a whole plot outline for Sif as she grows up and becomes the voracious warrior goddess but I am open to any extra ideas.<br>As always thank you for reading.

Horses names:  
>Snöig = Snowy<br>Silfur = Silver


End file.
